


Madness

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Giving thanks, Infidelity, Language, Loving Marriage, Manipulation, One Shot, Punching, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Teasing, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust





	1. Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malfunkshon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunkshon/gifts).



[”Come to me, just in a dream. Come on and rescue me.”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ek0SgwWmF9w)

I don’t know how I never picked up on it before -- that he knew exactly what he was doing. I should have seen it coming from a million miles away. For as clueless as he seemed most of the time, there was an acute awareness swimming behind those blue eyes. Over the years he had perfected that aloof sort of way of moving through life because it got him what he wanted and made him completely unassuming. No one ever saw him coming until it was too late and well, when it was too late, you might as well just surrender because there was no way you’d ever fight against him. 

Tonight, I was his prey and he expected me to surrender.

The problem was that he didn’t want me to surrender in the way that I wanted to surrender. He just wanted me to admit that I wanted it. I could tell by that look in his eyes that it was about the chase and if he got what he wanted, he wouldn’t want it anymore. For he was a tease and he got off on just knowing he was wanted rather than the act of succumbing to it. His goal was to cause an act of contrition. Something he could hold over me for the rest of my days. 

My eyes were riveted to his body as he rolled his hips forward against the guy he was dancing with. I immediately wished that he had never talked us into going to the club with him. I hated that I walked right into his trap and now I was stuck watching as he moved his body in that perfect way that only he could. With every move of his hips, he closed the gap between their bodies and judging by the look of ecstacy on the brunette’s face, he was connecting at exactly the right spot. Every time the other guy tried to kiss him, he would tilt his head back so that his lips connected with the perfect slope of his neck instead. 

What I knew that the other guy didn’t was that it was just a game. He was never going to get anything but a painful erection and blue balls from my dearest younger brother. No, even though he loved the reaction he got from men, he preferred women. There had been experiments with guys that he had told me about in detail, but he made it clear that he would take a warm, tight, wet pussy over cock any day of the week. That was unless Zac was willing to give in to him. Zac was the only person that could turn Taylor upside down and make him chase, but Zac never gave in. What Taylor was to the rest of the world, Zac was to him. He enjoyed being the one that could reduce Taylor to mush and for that reason alone, he made sure to knock him down a peg or two every time he could. He’d told me once that it kept Taylor from becoming insufferable and he was doing the world a favor. I had to agree because due to that power, he was the only one that could control Taylor. He was also incredibly straight and in love with his wife and his wife alone.

Unfortunately, that meant that when Zac worked him up and left him to his own devices he often set his sights on me. The brother he knew would give in if he pushed me hard enough. I’d never admitted it, but the signs were there. The ease with which he could arouse me was embarrassing and the smirk of satisfaction that always danced on his perfect lips was infuriating. Tonight must have been one of those nights where Zac brushed against him too many times because with every new roll of his hips against his unnamed dance partner, his eyes were on me. 

“Fucking hell,” I growled, picking up my glass of scotch and taking a huge drink of it.

“Don’t let him get to you, babe, that’s exactly what he wants and you know it.”

My eyes landed on my wife who was glue to my side. My voice of reason. She knew how I felt about my brother and everything that had gone on. We had a relationship built on trust, honesty, and a mutual respect for one another. The love that we had transcended a lot -- even my incestuous thoughts. 

“That’s easier said than done and you know it,” I sighed, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pressing my lips against her skin. “I wonder if he is going to try to fuck you again tonight in order to get to me.”

Nikki shrugged her shoulders, flattening her hand against my thigh and rubbing it in measured circles. “He only ever comes on to me when you’re standing right there and he knows you can see him. It’s all just part of the game. I wonder what he would do if I actually said yes.”

I took another drink as I let her words sink in, my eyes moving back to Taylor who was still looking at me. He was dancing alone now, facing me and it was impossible to ignore the sight of his arousal straining against the tight fabric of his jeans. Immediately, I tore my eyes away and refocused on Nikki.

“I have no doubt in my mind that he’d fuck the ever loving hell out of you and then proceed to whisper in my ear how great of a lay you are and how lucky I am to be married to you,” I surmised. 

“I would do it if you wanted me to,” she said casually and when my eyes fell on her she was looking at Taylor. I was well aware that part of the reason that she was okay with the way I felt about Taylor was that she too found it difficult to resist his charms. Part of his teasing me had been to touch her inappropriately, whisper in her ear, and even press his lips against her skin when she let him get close enough. All the while with his eyes on me. 

“What good would that do other than give him more ammunition?”

“Well, you know that once he gets what he wants it isn’t fun for him anymore. So, if he fucks me he won’t find any pleasure in taunting you with me. I won’t be a challenge any longer,” she said. “And plus…”

As Taylor started to walk to the table for a drink, she leaned and whispered in my ear. The words she spoke made my eyes go wide and I was left gaping at her as she pulled away, bringing her drink to her lips and smirking at me for a moment before closing her lips around the straw. 

I barely had time to process what she had just suggested to me when Taylor slid into the booth and I felt his body heat against me. Pressed thigh to thigh he picked up his beer, wrapping his mouth around the open top and tilting it back. I watched the way his adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow, a bead of sweat running down his neck and disappearing into his shirt. The urge to lick it off was strong enough that I had to turn my head toward Nikki to avoid making the mistake of actually giving in.

Beneath the table, he let his hand slide over my thigh before going between my legs, finding my erection and giving it a squeeze before I violently shoved him away. 

“I see you were enjoying the show,” he purred, that devious sparkle in his eyes. “What about you, Nikki, were you enjoying it too?”

“Fuck off, Taylor,” she responded, rolling her eyes. 

Leaning over me, he pressed his hand over my erection again before closing in on Nikki. I saw her tense and I knew exactly what was going on beneath the table, her eyes fluttering and lips parting slightly. When he pulled back, he brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on his middle finger, eyes locked on me. 

“Mm, just as sweet as I expected her to be. What’s it going to take for you to let me fuck your wife, Ike?” 

I laughed and shook my head at him, taking another drink of my scotch to finish off the glass. “You couldn’t offer me enough, Taylor. You are not going to fuck my wife.”

He was silent. Taylor silent was a bad thing. There wasn’t much that he loved more than the sound of his own voice. When he finally indulged himself in speaking again, it was right against my ear, causing me to wince at the physical pain him being so close could cause me. A pain of wanting something so bad I could taste it, but knowing I could never have it. 

“I’ll let you suck my dick if you let me have her,” he whispered. 

My eyes fell shut, all of the blood in my body draining to the one spot that made it difficult for me to think clearly. His tongue touched against my earlobe as though that would be incentive for me and it was. I immediately opened my eyes to look at Nikki, finding her studying me curiously. She gave a small shake of her head and that was all that I needed. 

Once again, I violently shoved Taylor out of the way and slid out of the booth with my hand firmly in Nikki’s. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away, but that’s what I wanted. Zac’s inability to give in to Taylor was what kept him coming back for more and I knew that if I wanted to keep his attention on me that was exactly what I needed to do. 

I had him right where I wanted him and that was where he would stay until I was ready to make a move. Until _we_ were ready to make a move.

“What did he offer you?” Nikki asked as we slid into the cab to head back home. 

“He told me he would let me suck his dick,” I explained, letting my head fall back against the seat.

“Why did you turn him down? Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“No, what I want is for him to really love me instead of just trying to make my life hell all the time. I mean, yes, I do want to taste him and know what it would be like after all this time, but mostly I just want to be his brother without having to play a game to have him around me. I want things to be the way they were before all of this started. Just let Zac deal with him. I think the only way that I can do that is to give him what he wants without getting anything in return,” I said sadly. 

Nikki leaned her head on my shoulder and rubbed her hand over my thigh. “You’re going to get what you want, Ike. I’m going to absolutely make sure of it. Trust me, okay?”


	2. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [”Whenever blue tear drops are falling and my emotional stability is leaving me there is something I can do. I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and honey I know you’ll be there to relieve me.”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn4i8bAfnMY)

It had been three weeks since the incident at the club and I’d done a good job of avoiding Taylor as much as I could. We’d seen each other at the office, but with Zac around he kept himself in check. Watching him follow Zac around like a puppy dog was normally amusing to me, but I’d made sure to cut out of the building early as often as I could so that I didn’t have to see it. I was worried that one of these days I was going to walk in on Zac giving in to his advances and that was the last thing I wanted to see. Tonight, though, he had been the first one to leave, saying that he had a hot date - throwing me a wink in the process. 

Part of me wished that Taylor had never gotten divorced, but I couldn’t blame Natalie for not sticking with him when he was like _this_. He’d never hidden his proclivities and eventually she had said that enough was enough. Giving him credit, as I always found a way to do, he was still an amazing father and saw the kids often. I wasn’t fully sure that he wasn’t still fucking Natalie on the regular either. Lord knows I couldn’t blame her if she was letting him bed her because resisting him was very difficult (unless your name was Zac). I had managed to do it once and I wasn’t sure I would be able again, hence my avoiding him as much as possible.

Forty-five minutes after he left the office, I found no reason to stay since all I had been doing was daydreaming about him and seething over him rubbing his date in my face. It seems that even being turned down wasn’t going to change his ways. I honestly wasn’t sure what would. 

“Hey baby,” I said into the phone, calling Nikki before as I left as I always did. “I know the kids are with Mom and Dad tonight, but did you need me to stop and pick anything up?”

She seemed slightly out of breath, but when I questioned her, she’d simply told me that she had been in the middle of a work out when I called. Before hanging up, she told me to hurry home, a soft purr in her voice that let me know what she had on her mind. We had no kids. The house to ourselves. Yes, I was going to be getting lucky. If anything could make me forget the thoughts of Taylor, having sex with my wife was at the top of that list. 

Suddenly in a good mood, I sang along with the radio loudly as I drove home, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel and planning my careful seduction. Even though I knew Nikki was a sure thing, I still liked to make a game out of it to keep things exciting. Maybe we could do a little role playing tonight. It had been awhile since she’d worn that nurses outfit for me… yes, I definitely think that was in order. I would fake a little cough, tell her that I was coming down with something and might need to see the nurse. She would take the hint. She always did.

I was so lost in my thoughts that when I turned into my driveway, I nearly slammed into the back of Taylor’s SUV, jerking the wheel just in time to pull into the grass beside it. What the fuck was Taylor doing at my house when he said he had a hot da- oh fuck. Fucking hell. 

Scrambling out of the car, I ran up to the house and slammed the door behind me to alert him that I was home. The only response that I got was the not so subtle sound of the headboard slamming against the wall in the bedroom above me. Against my better judgment, I found myself climbing the stairs and heading down the hallway where my bedroom door was open, the obvious sounds of sex greeting me the closer I got.

“Oh god, Taylor… fuck,” Nikki moaned loudly.

I found myself standing in the doorway, watching as my brother fucked my wife. Her legs were wrapped around the back of his thighs, hands tangled into his hair as he slammed against her hard enough that I could hear their bodies meeting with every thrust. I should have been angry. I should have stopped it. But all I could do was watch the way his muscles flexed every time he moved into her. His shoulders tensed, reddened from where her nails had bit into his skin. His ass contracting with each movement, pushing him as deep inside of her as she could get. I was mesmerized. It wasn’t until he spoke that I looked up and saw his eyes on me.

“You like what you see?” he whispered breathlessly, pushing himself up and angling his body so that I had a perfect view of his cock sliding into her. “I always get what I want Ike. Always.”

“Yeah? You want me to call up Zac and ask him if that’s true?” I spat out suddenly, hitting him where it hurt. I was angry at him. Angry that he had done this to me. I wasn’t mad at Nikki because she knew deep down that if she would have asked, I would have said yes. But him, he didn’t ask this time. He’d just taken it. I wondered how long he had planned this. 

A low growl came from Taylor at the mention of Zac and he started to fuck Nikki harder in retaliation. I watched, rooted in place, as he leaned down and sunk his teeth into her otherwise unmarred skin, leaving his mark on her in a way that made her cry out, arching her back off the bed. 

Moments later, I was treated to the sight of Taylor reaching his orgasm, holding his hips tight to Nikki’s as he filled her, crying out _my_ name in the process. One look at Nikki and I knew she hadn’t come. He didn’t know how she liked it or how to get her off and that satisfied me. Always the show boat, he made a huge production of pulling out of her, wiping his cock against her thigh as he did and I saw immediately that he hadn’t been wearing a condom. 

When he got off the bed and picked up his jeans, beginning to get dressed, I crossed my arms over my chest and refused to look at him. It wasn’t until he was standing right in front of me that I paid him any attention. He made a move that seemed like he was going to kiss me, but I didn’t let him. Instead, I shocked him by reaching back and throwing a punch. My hand stung so much that it brought tears to my eyes, but I knew that I had gotten my point across.

“Get the fuck out of here or I’ll do it again so help me god,” I hissed at him. 

His eyes were wide and I saw him give me the same look he gave Zac when he didn’t get what he wanted, but this time with more pain. He definitely hadn’t been expecting that and maybe this time he would learn his lesson. I watched as he licked the small trickle of blood from his lower lip before he moved by me and left. Moments later, I heard the front door close and the sound of his vehicle starting.

“You should have warned me,” I said, glaring at my wife.

“Shh, come on. Hurry before it’s gone. I need you, please. He … he’s not as good as he thinks he is. He didn’t care about my pleasure. Come on. We talked about this and remember how hard you came? Well, it’s a reality now so don’t waste it. Don’t make it all for nothing.”

She spread her legs, running her hand down between her folds and bringing it back up glistening, letting me see it. My knees went weak at the thought and my clothes were on the floor before I knew it. 

Crawling onto the bed, she beckoned me closer and I could smell him. I could smell the evidence of him all over her and it made me moan. Nothing could have prepared me for that first taste though. As I slid between her legs, dragging my tongue along her and collecting the evidence he had left behind, I whimpered. I no longer had to imagine what he would taste like, I knew. And combined with Nikki’s sweetness, I was in heaven. I was also ravenous as I began to devour her. 

Long legs draped over my shoulders, she gasped out my name as I shoved my tongue as deep inside of her as I could, cleaning up every last drop. Even when I could only barely taste him on her, I didn’t let up. I wouldn’t stop until she came, my mouth relentless. Knowing all of the right buttons to push it wasn’t long before she was once again arching off the bed, screaming out my name as I brought her to orgasm. Me. Not him. 

Before she could recover, while her body was still spasming with pleasure, I slipped up between her legs fully and slid inside of her - into the most intimate part of her that he had just occupied. Another moan slipped from her lips as she wrapped her body around me. When we kissed, her tongue searched my mouth and I knew that she was looking for traces of him, but they were gone. I’d made sure to take everything I could for myself.

“I’m not happy with you,” I whispered against her lips, taking her in the same rhythm that he had. 

“I know, but in the end, it is worth it. You know I’d do anything for you even when you don’t know it’s exactly what you need,” she breathed out, her words trailing into a moan. 

“Did you like being fucked by him?”

“Yes, but he doesn’t compare to you.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Fuck… ah fuck,” she squeaked as I tilted my hips, angling myself so that I could slide into her just right - in the way that only I knew how. “Because he didn’t make me come. And you ca- FUCK.”

Her body started to contract around me and I knew that I’d pushed her over the edge once more. Leaning down, I licked against the bite mark he had left on her shoulder and it didn’t bother me. He could try all he wanted, but she belonged to me and in the end, I belonged to her. It was the feeling of her around me and the way _she_ whimpered my name that took me over the edge. Not the taste of him or the thought of him. Just her. My wife. The way it should be.

“I love you, Isaac,” she whispered as we curled up together under the covers. 

“I love you too, Nik. Don’t ever do that again.”

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t. I think we both got what we wanted out of this,” she said, looking into my eyes knowingly and I nodded my head. She was right. She always was when it came to me.

He didn’t taunt me any more after that day, but he also didn’t apologize. He just stared at me with a guilt lurking beneath the blue depths of his eyes. I knew that someday he would say the words that I longed to hear. It didn’t really matter, though. I’d gotten what I wanted without having to give in to his desire to hear me say it. I knew what he tasted like, what he looked like, what it sounded like when he moaned my name. No longer would the desire haunt me. The need had passed and he knew it. His plan had backfired and now Zac wasn’t the only one that had control over him. He now had to share that distinction with me. And I couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
